Whisky Lullaby
by Gio Gio Star
Summary: Not good with summeries. If yo uknow the song, then you know that it's sad. R&R please.


Whisky Lullaby

"Get out of here!" Sakura screamed as dishes were thrown across the kitchen.   
"Sakura, it was an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen." Naruto pleaded as Sakura forced him out of her house.  
Sakura didn't care. Her tears streamed down her checks with furry. How could he just act like it was nothing? If it was nothing r simply an accident, he would have told her flat out. But he never did. Hinata had let the cat out of the bag, thinking that Sakura already knew. Once Hinata told Sakura the truth, her view of Naruto took a 180-degree turn. She threw Naruto's cloths out of the window, along wit ha suitcase, it nearly hitting his head.  
"Sakura, can we at least talk about this?" Naruto begged.  
"What is there to talk about? How you slipped and landed on Hinata? You going to tell me that you tripped on her and it just happened?" Sakura screamed. "Just get out Naruto!"  
It had been years since that happened. His body tiered of the everyday pain of life after he lost the greatest person in his life.

_She put him out __  
__Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette __  
__She broke his heart __  
__He spent his whole life trying to forget _

What could he do? He was in love with the most beautiful woman in the world, and she hated him. That was the stuff that broke strong men into pieces. He had her and he messed up. He couldn't stop blaming himself. Couldn't get her off his mind. She hated him. He tried everything to numb his broken heart. He didn't want a life without her love. He got to live with her love and now that it was gone, life wasn't worth it.  
Naruto was alone. He didn't want to be a burden for the others. His pain felt like it was eating away at his very soul, his very existence. He was nothing without her by his side. She was the fuel to his fire. She was his warm sun in the beginning of spring. With spring gone forever, winter would cover his heart in ice.  
How could it be that one person could hold such a grip on him? He poured his heart to her. Revealed his secrets, fears, dreams, and hopes. She made him feel human. She made him feel like it wasn't his fault for having a demon in him. She made him feel more real. And now he was a broken man.

_We watched him drink his pain away __  
__A little bit at a time __  
__But he never could get drunk enough __  
__To get her off his mind __  
__Until the night_

Naruto wrote a letter for all those who meant the most to him, those who were closest friends, rivals, and his old flame. He walked up carrying her letter with him to his room, knowing death would soon follow.  
Death and Misery were often close friends. It was inevitable for him to meet those two at once. He was ready for the pin to end, even at such a high price.  
With a loud bang, life was taken. Time passed before he was found. His team was going to take him to train when they saw the gruesome sight.  
"Sasuske-kun, Kakashi-san, what's taking so long?"  
"Sakura, stay out!" Kakashi barked.   
"Wha-? Why?" Sakura asked.  
Sasuke was blocking her view of Naruto's body. He knew she wouldn't react to good with this. She was once in love with him. How would anybody react if they saw their old flame's bloodied body?  
"Sasuke, let me see what's going on." Sakura said as she pushed him out of the way.  
There Naruto was. Sakura lost it. She collapsed on her knees screaming and crying. She held onto Sasuke's jacket heaving great sobs. Guilt grew with every heave.

_He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger __  
__He finally drank away her memory __  
__Life is short __  
__But this time it was bigger __  
__Than the strength he had to get up off his knees __  
__We found him with his face down in the pillow __  
__With a note that says I'll love her till I die __  
__And when we buried him beneath the willow __  
__The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Sakura was walking down the streets, months after Naruto's suicide occurred. Every night she'd cry from guilt. It was her fault for driving him to that point. She should have listened to him. Allow him to explain what happened between him and Hitana. But she was to blind by furry to allow him to explain. If only she wasn't so bitter at the time Naruto would still be alive. They would still be together.  
As Sakura walked she heard murmurs from the other villagers. She knew what they were saying. Some of them cursed her name because she broke a man's heart and drove him to such extreme lengths. Other's applauded for her driving him that far. Some said that she had nothing to do with it, others said that it was her fault. Sakura knew it was her fault. She didn't need to be reminded by such rumors.

_The rumors flew __  
__But nobody knew __  
__How much she blamed herself __  
__For years and years __  
__She tried to hide the whisky on her breath_

Later that night Sakura cried her eyes out. This was a religious thing for her ever since that day she saw Naruto's body on his bed. Blood covered the pillow. That image of him always haunted her. She killed him; not with her own hands. But emotionally, turning it into physical death. Sakura held on to his picture closer to her heart. Begging for him to forgive her blindness.

_She finally drank her pain away __  
__A little at a time __  
__But she never could get drunk enough __  
__To get him off her mind __  
__Until the night _

Sakura was tiered of her life without him. Everyday was hell on earth. Everything reminded her that it was her fault he was dead. He had such potential. And she was the one who took it away from him. She felt disgusted by herself. What kind of monster would play such mind games on somebody they loved? She was a monster, not Naruto.  
Sakura only wanted the pain to end. The pain would never end until she was with him again. So she could only do the one thing she knew that would bring her to him.  
"This was probably how Naruto felt before he died... But worse." Sakura cried eve more. "Naruto I'll be seeing you soon..."   
With a loud bang, life was stolen once again. Only hours would pass when those close to her would see that. Those who knew her knew she died inside when he passed. They knew by how she carried herself. She pretended to smile so tenderly. She said everything was fine. But everything was destroyed.  
But now they knew that she was happy. She was with her love. She showed to him that she loved him until she died too.

_She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger __  
__And finally drank away his memory __  
__Life is short but this time it was bigger __  
__Than the strength she had to get up off her knees __  
__We found her with her face down in the pillow __  
__Clinging to his picture for dear life __  
__We laid her next to him beneath the willow __  
__While the angels sang a whisky lullaby_

End

This is an other song fic. This song is Whisky Lullaby. I know my last fic was also a song fic with a country song, but those two were really good to work with into making a song fic. They both so much emotion


End file.
